


I'm Not A Morning Person

by IcePrincess11



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: "I hate you both now let's have sex" kind of thing, #IcyBlabsOn, M/M, Shigure lives up to his title of dog, accidental makeouts, hell yeah, since when has Kitty-Kyon liked anyone, tell Candyse to shut up so you can read, think about your mortal enemy while trying to get off why don't you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuki, just fucking wake up." We all know Yun-chan isn't a morning person, so what happrns when he sleepwalks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kissy, kissy...Updates every Saturday. Sorry about Frozen Hatred, I had stuff to do, school started on the 31st...I'm not updating, though, until we hit 5 kudos, then normal update schedule! Yay!

Yuki's POV~

"Kyo..." I muttered, softly stroking myself through my--WAIT a hot second! What the hell did I just say? Why that stupid cat of all things? Nonetheless, he gave me an erection just like Tohru-kun or Machi-san did.

I'd known for some time now that I was bi -- actually, when I found out I'd been responding to Shigure -- but what if Kyo was just straight? Who am I going to think about then?

A knock on the door makes me jump and pull my hand back up; all chances of being hard had disappeared. I quickly close my eyes and pretend I'm asleep.

That job got harder, no pun intended, as both Nii-san and Shigure walk into my room.

"Yuki-san!~" Ayame called. "Wakey-wakey, my otouto-kun!"

"You know, Yuki-kun, you're terrible at pretending." Shigure's voice, though somewhat attractive, is patronizing.

I groan and sigh, then sit up. "I know, maybe I snore in my sleep."

"No." Shigure and Ayame point to the lump in my blankets.

In my BOXERS.

SHIT.

"Oh my..." Ayame says. "Otouto-kun?"

"Who 'ya attracted to? Who is it? Who is it, who, who?"

"Shut it! If I tell, you can't." I cross my arms.

"Okay," they agree simultaneously.

"My answer is... I think I like Kyo."

Two collective gasps are heard at that moment. One from Tohru-kun...

"Eh? You like Kyo-kun? But that's wonderful!"

That second gasp, obviously...came from Kyo.

And he ran from the doorway.


	2. Kitty's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think about this, Yuki. I...might actually like you too.

Kyo's POV~

 

"My answer is...I think I might like Kyo."

My eyes widen, and just behind Tohru, I gasp with her. Yuki turns to look at me.

I'm fucking out of there.

What the hell?! I'm not gay, not even in the slightest...well. That time Haru grabbed me kinda turned me on. But definitely not Yuki!

My brain forces me to think back to the time we met Tohru, while my body shoves me behind my now-closed door. Yuki had been kicking my ass back then -- when I was still weak, mind you -- and he brought his lips close to mine before knocking me away. It could have been an attempt to distract me, but there was a look in those purple eyes that said differently. Sliding to the ground and slipping my hand inside my pants, I begin to jack off to Yuki, of all people.

Why.

Amethyst eyes, silver hair...he was oddly cute. It's only just after release that I realize he looks just like...Ayame! Without the golden eyes!!

Gagging like crazy, I clean myself up and make a quick run to Kazuma's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 fucking kudos. Icy out.


	3. Text-Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when has Yuki liked texting? Since when have I liked using Akkii? The world may never know...
> 
> Shishii, I deserve a Tootsie Pop!
> 
> Disclaimer: Is Tohru dead, and is Furuba filled with Kyouki and yaoi? Then...I don't own Fruits Basket. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my stories when I found this...it's better than I thought. As a reward to these seven kudos, I have yet another chapter! "Frozen Hatred" scares the fuck out of me. I promise you, I was not high when I wrote that.
> 
> ...Maybe.

*Yuki's POV*

I have never wanted to kill anyone before, but oh my Akito, did I want to. (A/N: Akito: "You called?") Especially that damn Cat, and the fruitcup we call Ayame, and the perverted dog.

But really, it was my fault for telling them. Even if Kyo hadn't overheard, Ayame-niisan or Shigure would have informed him. I sighed and shoved my brother and cousin out the door. Thank Akito that I bought a lock. (A/N: Akito: Aww, you don't have to thank me. I just, you know, keep letting you live. *turns towards Ice with a murderous smile* Ice: Eek!)

I picked up my phone and pulled up Kyo's contact, surrounded by orange cat emoticons. Should I text him? Without thinking, I begin to type.

 

Yuki: You there?

Yuki: Kyo, don't make me fight you.

Kyo: shut the hell up and leave me alone

 

That remark stung a little. I didn't stop typing, however.

 

Yuki: I'd rather bother you.

Kyo: YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING, DAMN RAT?!

Yuki: Don't scream at people. That's rude.

Kyo: ...shut up

 

I smirked and decided to take a little cat nap. My dreams are filled with one person only.

I swear to Akito, if you don't know it's Kyo, you are officially stupid.

(A/N: Akito: Stop calling me! Ice: I'm making him do it. Yuki: Why the hell are you guys even here?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short and Akito-filled.
> 
> I'll accept three more kudos for another chapter. Yaoi lemons are coming up soon!


	4. Submissive Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuki sleepwalks to Kyo's room, and Kyo gets frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to all of my readers who left kudos for me! I appreciate you all for your support. I'll have the next chapter up on Saturday, March 5. I meant to upload this on Christmas but my little sister deleted all of the text when I took a bathroom break. I decided to rage quit. Anyways it was the kudos that brought me back! Thanks guys!
> 
> I am changing points of view from this chapter on. It's easier to write this way.

Morning Person (Submissive Part I)

Kyo couldn't sleep that night. All he could really think of was Yuki, who had admitted to liking him. He understood how hard it was to say that out loud (especially to Ayame) because he was gay as well.

The orangehead's thoughts were interrupted by a thumping noise outside the door. The thumps grew louder and Kyo decided to open the door to see what the problem was.

There stood Yuki, half dressed in simple plaid pajama pants that hung low on his pale hips. Aside from that Kyo could see that Yuki was going commando of all things, and he wore no shirt, revealing his pink nipples to the cat. 

Kyo also noticed that Yuki was asleep, and his hair was tousled like he had no time to fix it before bothering Kyo whilst he 'slept.' The cat then realized that that was a stupid thought since clearly his cousin wasn't exactly awake. Yuki, just fucking wake up, he thought momentarily. 

Nonetheless, Kyo was horny. The sight of his cousin in front of him wasn't helping at all. He proceeded to drag Yuki into his bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Like usual, Yuki didn't wake up, and Kyo figured that maybe this would be easier than normal.

Kyo practically ripped off Yuki's pants to get to what he wanted to have. He claimed the pale boy's lips roughly, which then became gradually softer. Wow, he tasted so good... Kyo sighed into the kiss and swore that he felt Yuki kiss back momentarily. 

Yuki's hips responded for him, grinding up into Kyo. The cat made this keening noise that sounded delicious even in his own ears. He briefly thanked Akito that Shigure and Tohru were out for the night, Shigure with Ayame and Tohru with Saki and Arisa.

Kyo's pants soon joined Yuki's on the floor, leaving the horny kitty in only his boxers as his straining erection continued to grind against Yuki's. He was so close...yes, so damn close…

His tan face was met with a slap from a thin, pale hand. When Kyo looked down, all he could see was Yuki, red with embarrassment and anger directed towards him. Yuki hit him again before running from the room, pajama pants in hand. For the first time today, Kyo felt overly miserable.


	5. Submissive Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reflections are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is getting posted now is because I have something to do on Saturday and I'm afraid to ask for the Wi-Fi password ^_^
> 
> Shoutout to IShipWayTooMuch and mori996 for kudos! You are my inspiration! I'll try to get one up in Sunday instead because I'll be back home that afternoon. Thanks soooo much, I never thought Morning Person would be so successful!

Morning Person (Submissive Part II)

Yuki was pissed off. 

When he woke up, it had felt less sexy and more rape-y. Was Kyo trying to rape him? Yuki was even more appalled by the fact that he might have enjoyed it. Kyo was…his crush, but the way he ran out looked more like a fucking schoolgirl running when her crush came too close. (The authoress would like to point out that she would not know what that feels like.)

What made it worse was that Kyo was seme and Yuki was uke. That really wasn't the way Yun-chan expected that to go down, no pun intended. Speaking of going down…the thought of Kyo's cock made Yuki think that he wanted it in his mouth. Was he really uke material? In all actuality, Yuki thought he was the more dominant one. 

He had enjoyed being submissive to Kyo, even involuntarily. Kyo was probably great in bed…but hadn't he ruined it just now? He would never really get to find out. Yuki decided that for now, he'd keep it that way. 

\--

Kyo frowned. His silky-haired cousin had just shot down his boner in cold blood. Some part of him wanted to cry, but the more dominant side of him decided to just leave it alone. 

But he WANTED Yuki. He couldn't just leave him alone. Maybe…maybe Yuki had been afraid that Kyo was going to rape him as punishment for always treating him like shit. Oh, Kyo hated that. His mother died because she couldn't stand having him, right? The only person he really had left was Kazuma.

It felt weird to think of him as anything other than Shishou. Shishou was always reminding Kyo that if he wasn't around anymore, he still had Tohru. But in all honesty, he didn't have Tohru. He didn't like her like that. All he really wanted was Yuki. 

Yuki. 

Yuki. 

"YUKI!!" Kyo cried. Tears streamed down his face in--anger? sadness? fear?-- and he screamed the name again.

When the boy in question entered the room, Kyo ran. He left the room and then Shigure's house, running all the way back to Shishou. 

"Kyo?! Kyo! Come back!" Yuki called, searching for his naughty kitty. His naughty kitty…that was what he'd call him from now on.

Yuki grabbed the phone, dialing Ayame's number. Hatori picked up, voice stern. "Hello."

"Hatori!"

"Yeah. What is it, Yuki? Did you get hurt?"

Yuki shook his head. That was what he got for calling the family doctor. "I need to speak to someone else, preferably Shigure. Kyo just…ran away from me."

"What did you do to him, otouto-kun?" Ayame asked, now taking over the phone. Yuki heard a noise of surprise from Hatori as the phone was intercepted. 

"I didn't do anything you perverts need to know about. I think maybe he's looking for Shishou."

There was a thumping noise on the other side of the phone. "Aaya, off the phone! Yuki, I got that," Shigure said, seriousness taking over his tone. "I'll tell Kazuma to hold him there and I'll go get him. Call Tohru's friends and see if you could get her back. Maybe she's what Kyo needs."

Yuki felt his heart break. Tohru isn't what Kyo needs, he needs Yuki! But of course he'd never admit that to someone like Shigure. He simply agreed and began to dial Arisa's cell phone, trying Saki only when she didn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Icy out, remember, 5 kudos!
> 
> Don't kill me over the chapter title...I was thinking of a song...comment if you recognize it!
> 
> Hint: Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me!


End file.
